Show me what you've got
by Orkryst
Summary: First one shot ever. Seifer performs at Garden Festival and has a speacial ending for Quistis. Seiftis real hot. Not suited for young or prude.


It was his last step to be fully accepted back at Garden: take part in the Festival. He had trained for weeks and Quistis hoped that he would be fully rewarded. She assisted at a few of his training, first as Instructor and the following as spectator with, maybe a little bit of voyeurism.

Seifer used to train in the sun, bare feet in shorts and tank top on Balamb's beach. Of course she wasn't the only one watching, He started to have his own personal fan club, as her. The last time she saw him train was at sunset after a particularly hot day. She finished grading her papers sooner than usual and decided to take a walk on the shore, where she found him stretching. She stopped, wondering if she should keep going or stay when his voice startled her:

« Like what you see Instructor? »

At that moment she didn't realized she was staring. She felt like she was caught red handed but tried to keep a poker face on and respond:

« My, in fact yes! I like to see student put efforts in activities when it's not fighting, insulting or scaring people. »

« Well then take place, sit back and enjoy the show! »

Seifer turned around, smirking while he finished stretching. He thought « You want a peek Instructor? I'll give you hell of a one! » Quistis found a rock knee high and seated on it, greeting the cool breeze coming from the sea. She turned her look towards Seifer and waited for him to start.

He was standing still, facing the sun like absorbing its light and then he was in motion. He decided to perform a Kata at the next Garden's Festival. But it was an Almasy's Kata. It would be like nothing anybody would have seen before. He showed most of his Kata but keep little secret as the use of a double blade sword and a final with pyro of his own.

The bare hand fight part of the Kata was done. He was kneeling on one knee in front of Quistis who didn't seem too impressed by his performance up to now, since she saw it a few times. Seifer used to practice his sword part with a wooden rod as to not hurt himself in vain. At the moment, it was hidden in the sand, under his feet. He stood up, digging in the sand with his toes, pushing them under the rod and took a back leap, doing a back flip which send the rod high in the air, landing on his knee again, a hand in the back, catching the rod.

Now he totally had Quistis' attention. She seated herself more comfortably, if it was possible, on the rock, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her fisted hand. Seifer got his cue.

He stood up, swirling the rod around, above and under him. He pretended to fight invisible enemies. At one point he stop less than 3 seconds to rip his tank top apart, smiling wolfishly at Quistis, who's mouth traced a appreciating smile, saying : « Really hot here! » and kept doing his sword part. He went back and forth, as if he was attacked on every side, jumping, rolling, and dodging. Quistis was caught in his catlike grace movement and didn't realized Seifer was getting closer until the rod swirled above her own head and Seifer's bare abdominal were in here face. She was washed away by his corporal smell of mixed suntanned skin, salt and something definitely wild, a men's smell. The moment lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for her to be intoxicated.

She straitened herself, raising her gaze and lock eyes with him. He stopped, lent on his rod leaning forward her until their noses almost touch and ask

« Still liking what you see Instructor? »

She leaned in even more closely, her lips almost touching his, never breaking the stare. She could feel his breath on her neck and she had to restrain her self with both hands and answered

« You have no idea! »

It was her turn to smirk when she kicked the rod Seifer was leaning on, and pushed him hard enough he lost balanced, stumbled back on the ground. She stood, glaring at him from her 5'7" height and said

« But you should keep practicing, still have a little balance problem »

With that she turned around and walked toward Garden and Seifer could swear he heard her laugh all the way back.

But tonight, it was his time, his momentum and he would show Garden he was just as good as anyway of them and Quistis that she could run but never hide. Still, he felt a little tinge of stress in the pit of his stomach but he knew that when the lights would go down and that the drum beat would start everything would be fine. He blackmailed Selphie to be the last to go. He wanted to be the last and only thing the crowd would remember of this show. He finally heard Selphie's voice presenting him.

« Ladies and Gentlemen, the Garden Festival's committee hoped you enjoyed yourself as much as we did. Now let me introduce you the last but not least performer tonight. Most of the ladies here tonight, and a few of the gentlemen, have seen him practice these lasts weeks. Here's the final product of constant training, will and most of all, masculine strength. Please welcome Seifer Almasy performing his Fire Cross Kata ».

The crowd applause and then the lights were out. Quistis, back stage, was impatiently waiting for Seifer to start. She stood there on his request and didn't quite know what was going to happen. But then, it WAS Seifer, anything could happen.

The stage was black; there was a loud bang and a red Fire Cross appeared at the back of the stage. The beat keep going and a single orange spot lighted the scene on which Seifer was kneeling, both hands stretch in front of him, his forehead resting on them, as if he was praying. He was wearing a pair of black cotton pants and was bare chest. He was kind of glowing from Quistis point of view. She had no time to ask herself more questions as Seifer began his Kata. It was the same "bare fist" part she was used to. There was something different though. He wasn't moving as if he was in a lethal situation, more as if he was, dancing with his enemy, having fun beating imaginary people.

When the "bare fist" part ended he stood straight in the middle of the stage, chest heaving. He turned slightly his head to look back stage, winked at Quistis and began his "double blades sword" part. It fell from the ceiling and stabbed the scene floor. He took a few steps back and on the side. He ran toward the double blade, picked it while side jumping and made it swirl all around him as if he were a toreador with his cape. He took possession of the whole stage and crowd at that moment. He was everywhere, jumping, rolling, and dodging, forth and back. And just as he got to the tricky part of his "double blades sword" part, the lights went totally out. There was a curse, a blade sound and a magical wave could be felt from the stage.

There he was, in all his glory, his black double blade sword in one hand and a fireball in the other. It was not just an impression, Seifer WAS glowing and with a golden hue due to the fire he held in his hand. The game of lights and shadows made him look like a forgotten fire god. And there he began his third and secret part of his own personal Kata.

He produced his own light show by sending fireballs here and there just as to let the spectator see him move like a predator on the stage. He was amazing. In fact that was what Quistis was thinking. She stood there, her hands in her jeans pocket, totally in the show Seifer was giving. She recalled his smell and felt intoxicated again. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She got a little closer on the stage to make sure that she wouldn't miss a thing. Seifer was playing with his fireball now, working it as if it was the enemy, slashing it with his double blade sword. Quistis couldn't see him in all but only flashes of wet, glowing skin : a contracted biceps and well define forearms muscle holding the sword, a back shaped as a cobra's head, jaw line square, serious green burning eyes, a hairless flat abdomen…He was demonstrating raw strength.

Quistis didn't realized she was holding her breath until, with a final spin, Seifer stop his motion, lighting a final fireball and making it become as hot and white as possible, as if to say that fire couldn't burn him 'cause he was as hot as it. The crowd exploded in applause. Seifer held the position, turned his head to make sure Quistis was still watching. Of course she was and the sight was, in Seifer's opinion, breath taking. Quistis was resting against the stage wall, head high, lips parted, eyes half closed as if she was in trance. « She's right where I wanted her » thought Seifer as he gave even more power to his fireball, sent it above the crowd and let it explode in a golden firework. He run off the stage and stood right in front of her. As the last time on the beach Seifer asked

« Liked what you saw Instructor? »

Only this time Quistis couldn't answer, she swallowed hard, turned around and left the stage, but no laugh were coming from her this time.

In less than a minute Seifer was surrounded by almost all Garden's population. He clapped hands, signed autographs, even received a few kisses, but he had only one thing in mind and he left as soon as he could, claiming he badly needed a shower, which wasn't a lie. He just didn't tell what he had planned to do before taking his shower. He stalked out of the Quad, heading for Quistis' room. He wasn't really surprised to see that she hadn't locked her door. He came in and locked it behind him. He looked around, noting the sparse furniture of the single room: a sofa that separated the "bedroom" from the rest of the room, a counter in the middle of the kitchen and two stools and a bed in the far corner on his left. On the right wall was the bathroom door where she stood in her bathrobe, hair down, cold stare on him. He was still in his show pants and bare chest. He took a few steps towards her before she stated

« Nice show, well done, I'm impressed really. Now tell me what you're doing here and what exactly you want? »

Seifer kept going towards her and she moved so she wouldnve, world's" / 't be cornered. Still he kept coming on her while she was backing up until she did get cornered between the kitchen counter, the stool and the wall on which her back was now resting.

Seifer smiled like a predator, smelled her as if she was a prey and said in a low and serious voice

« Now now, don't play Ice Queen with me. Glad you like the show Instructor but it isn't over yet. I've got a special ending just for you. »

He put his large hand on her right cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb against her lower lip, his green eyes following the movement. Then he brushed his hand in her hair, seizing the back of her head pulling it slowly towards him. Quistis let him do whatever he pleased, just to see if he could make her melt, if he could bring her where she rarely went. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip then bite gently at it before he couldn't do anything but kiss her. To his surprise, she was warm, and she kissed back. Little picks at first, as if their lips where getting to know each other and then the heat took over. Seifer push his body against Quistis' taking her head with both hands while her own were pressing his lower back against her. She then could feel Seifer's hot and throbbing arousal pulsing on her lower belly.

Seifer let go of her head and slide his hands down her body until he reached the end of her bathroom and slipped under to feel her skin. She was warm and oh! so very naked! He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Quistis'. She was looking at him the same way she did back stage. Half closed eyes, head leaning against the wall and parted lips. He pushed against her, slid his hands behind her thighs and lifted her until she was sitting on the stool. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his pants down with her feet in one swift move.

They were now both naked, Seifer standing between Quistis' legs, panting. At that moment, Seifer had both his hands on Quistis' hips, his thumbs pressing right beside her hipbones and he was teasing her by rubbing is member on her con, faking to penetrate and then up again against her clito. She felt warm all over her and couldn't wait anymore.

She told him with her husky voice: « C'mon babe. Show me what you've got. »

Seifer stopped and snapped his head up. She was looking at him with a mischievous smile, daring him to possess her. He couldn't believe it. Something flipped inside him and he felt like he was becoming crazy and that the only remedy was her. It has always been her.

He took the stool on which she was sitting, placed it so the back was against the wall. He slide one hand behind Quistis' back and snaked it so he was lifting her while his other hand was resting on the wall beside Quistis' head. He kissed her fiercely, stood back, made eye contact with her and with one move penetrated her. They both gasped at the intensity of the feeling they were sharing. Seifer started the movement, slow, firm and deep. Never breaking eye contact, as if it was a contest as to who would let go first.

Seifer pick her up in his arms, Quistis still moving against him and went in the far corner were the bed was. He seated on the edge and Quistis took control of the situation. She was kneeling-sitting on him, moving back and forth, almost too fast, and just when he thought that was it, she slowed down and kissed him on the forehead, then on the temple, and licked his ear and bit at his neck. That made him moan. She backed a bit; brought her hair behind her shoulders, put her hands on Seifer's while his were on her hips. She went up and down again and faster back and forth. Her hands in her hair, biting her lower lips; rosy cheeks. Seifer had her generous breast right in his face, he was holding one, which fitted just perfectly in his hand and raised his head. He couldn't keep himself from saying out loud « Damn your gorgeous! » while helping her with a hip push. Quistis let out her first moan and quickly put a hand on her mouth, as if she had just cursed.

Seifer stopped the motion. « Hey I want to hear more of that. Don't refrain! » And Quistis replied in her same daring tone « Make me ».

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him while he turned around and laid her on the bed. He was hovering above her, between her legs, his hands wrapped around her wrist. Quistis closed her eyes.

« You will look me in the eye, Quistis, 'til the end. »

She opened them on a serious pair of green eyes that made her feel petrified. He brought his legs closer to her ass, raised her hips, put a pillow under the small of her back and leaned in, hands on her hips. The second penetration wasn't as intense as the first but the movement, thought Quistis, felt so damn good. The angle Seifer gave to her body made him touch just the sensitive area most men never find. Quistis frowned and tightened her jaw to prevent any sound to go out. Seifer saw it; he dug his eyes in hers while he again stopped the motion and said:

« Do not refrain. Let me hear each one of them Quistis. »

And she complied. How could she not? Seifer's hot skin rubbing against hers; his lips on her breast, a lubricated thumb on her clito. She was lost in a sea of golden and warm, drifting through sensation she had never felt, surrounded by Seifer's intoxicating smell, his skin, him inside her. She just couldn't take it anymore. She arched back, nails leaving red marks on Seifer's shoulder and he knew she was there. He bent and whispered in her ear « Let go! » He pushed harder and faster. Quistis' hands twisted the sheets; she bit her bottom lip, arched even more and let out a strangled « Seif… » and she came undone as Seifer had already released himself the first time she arched, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she did.

Quistis laid there, eyes wide open on something that nobody else could see. Seifer rolled over and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water, came back, picked her up in his arm and brought her in the shower with him. The water was hot and it brought slowly Quistis « back to life ». She washed and rinse than rolled up in a soft towel. Seifer got out as well, didn't bother to put on a towel, picked her up again and brought her back to the bed.

He tucked her in and slid himself under the blankets.

« Hope you don't mind me staying tonight. It was one hell of a performance and I'm just so damn tired. »

Quistis turned her gaze, smiled at him and snuggle in close to his warmth, wondering if he was talking about the scene or the bed performance.


End file.
